


her glorious king

by apricotaeris



Series: chief of the damned [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Dark Sam Winchester, Gen, Hell is sentient and bloodthirsty, She loves her King
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apricotaeris/pseuds/apricotaeris
Summary: The King is angry.
Series: chief of the damned [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719958
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	her glorious king

**_You’ve disappointed me for the last time, Tanis._ **

The demon quakes, horned head bowed over clawed hands, goat’s tail tucked between its legs. If it would have lifted its head, serpentine eyes would be squeezed shut while the worthless beast begged for mercy.

But he is rarely a merciful King.

“Just think. If you had simply done what I commanded of you, you’d be back with the ranks like you wanted. But  _ instead _ . Instead you went sniffing around for that  _ treacherous rogue _ , that  _ unworthy prince _ .  _ I am your King _ .” The Hellfire lighting the room seems to blaze brighter, hotter, but the stifling heat goes unnoticed. Sam was born for it.

**_What did you think would happen, rat?_ **

“Please! Please, I’m sorry,  _ imsorrypleasemercy _ -” it chokes off, voice strangled and broken. He’d crushed its trachea with nothing but a thought. Even now, the hunger for pain, for blood, for murder eats at him like a disease, presses against his sternum like a sentient symbiote. Hell wants what it’s due.

The King slices his hand through the air and the demon falls like a puppet with its strings cut, hits the ground with two thumps--one for the head and one for the body.

Hell sings to him, sings praises and prayers for Her King.

**Author's Note:**

> maybe next i'll write some soft!dark!sam


End file.
